elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Morokei (Skyrim)
Morokei is one of the eight Dragon Priests of Skyrim. His name means "Glorious" in the Dragon language. It is required to defeat Morokei in order to obtain the Staff of Magnus for the "Eye of Magnus" quest chain. This quest is available to those who join The College of Winterhold. Upon death he drops Morokei, a head slot armor piece that provides +100% magicka regeneration. Morokei can be found at the Labyrinthian. Battle and Strategy During battle, Morokei casts Lightning Rune and Thunderbolt to strike down players attacking it from afar. When in melee range, Morokei uses Ironflesh in conjunction with Lightning Cloak to deal large amounts of damage to players. Some players have stated that a Shield Bash interrupts his attacks. He is able to turn summoned Atronachs and undead. A good tactic for ranged characters is to stand on the highest ledge in the room before releasing him, and use a channeled spell (Flames, sparks, and so on). Stand at the edge to attack, step back and heal when needed, repeat until finished. This works primarily because he is a ranged, magic NPC. He is very unlikely to come up the stairs to get you, and if he does, you can break line-of-sight while he is on the stairs by simply jumping to the next platform down, and using the pillars and walls to fight defensively. Another simple yet effective tactic is to have at least 85% resistance to shock by enchanting your armour with the enchantment or finding armour to do so. This should mean that his attacks cause little to no damage whatsoever. This coupled with the fact that he won't move if he can see you will allow you to spam ranged magic or arrows at him with little change in your health pool. Be advised, this will take a fairly long time to kill him if you only have a small magika pool and/or weak arrows. Another useful tactic for a ranged character is to stand in the tunnel leading to the room where you fight him. If you need to heal or recharge your magicka, simply close the door. He may come up the stairs to try to get to you, but closing the door when you see him may prevent him from hurting you, and he will eventually wander back to further range (however he is able to open the door to fight you if you are standing too close to it). In several players' experience, he never opened the door during the fight. Most shouts do little to no damage to Morokei, though Slow Time seems to be the most useful in this fight, for dodging the incredibly fast lightning attacks, or Elemental Fury in order to get a lot of hits on him quickly. Morokei does not look for a sneaked person who stands far enough away. Some have managed to kill him by sneaking and shooting him with a bow from a long distance, without him ever retaliating. Even those with only a moderate sneak level with no perks were able to get this effect. Some have mentioned that they can even approach Morokei near the end of the fight and use melee on him without him fighting back, however the cause of this seems to be that that he runs out of magicka. The room in which you fight Morokei, is an area with sunlight. If you are a vampire, it is suggested that you cure your vampirism because the battle with Morokei can be lethal. You can also hide behind one of the pillars, and take him out with fireballs. He will stay at a distance, so this can be a good way, but he is very resistant to magic, like all dragon priests. Another strategy is to become a werewolf which will kill him in 10-15 strikes. However, because werewolves do not recover health over time, do not have access to their inventories for potions, and cannot cast healing spells, becoming a werewolf is only recommended as a last resort. Morokei takes turning summoned atronachs as his highest priority, so you can waste a lot of his magic constantly turning his own storm atronach against him, for he will turn it against you before he attacks again. For conjurers, attacking from the chamber's entryway with a drainspell bow (found on the spectral draugr in the dungeon) while sneaking will get him into the lower ground area. from here you can mix sparks and the bow to drain all his magicka, then be able to use your atronachs without risk of them being turned. A useful strategy for this scribe was to hit him repeatedly with firebolt and then hide behind a pillar and go into sneak, wait for him to give up looking for you, then hit him with a firebolt. Rinse and repeat until about 70% of his health is gone, then summon a storm atronarch very close to him. This should be able to take him out. Mask Effects *+100% magicka regeneration See also *Dragon Priest *Dragon Priest Shrine *Morokei Gallery File:Photo(1).jpg|Morokei (Mask) 2011-11-23_00001.jpg|Showing the face disappearance glitch while wearing the Morokei mask Bugs *Sometimes when wearing the Morokei's mask, the player's face will disappear. (confirmed when used in conjuction with the Archmage's Robes. This may mean that only certain clothing and armor will produce this effect) *Rare instances where Morokei is invincible due to Zero Hit Box detection (every shot counts as a miss). *Morokei will not attack the player in some instances. *It has happened that Morokei drops two Staff of Magnus. (staves) Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Dragon Priests